


Dating Start! With Sans

by Lovelylime89



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelylime89/pseuds/Lovelylime89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out you enjoy cooking, and Sans really enjoys eating. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Start! With Sans

“Sans,don’t you dare get up off of that couch!” you shout as you catch the short skeleton trying to creep into the kitchen.  
“Heh,my bad. I couldn’t help that it smells so good! Is dinner almost done?” Sans continued to shuffle into the kitchen,waiting for you to turn back to one of the many pots on the stove top. You let out an undignified yelp as Sans grips you tight from behind in a vicegrip bear hug. “WHA-WHATThe -the hell,Sans,you scared me! Quit interrupting so can finish your dinner,man!” Sans buries his face into your apron and snuggles tighter. “Dishes what you get for making me wait so long,kid. I don’t care nearly as much about date night if we don’t have any time left to spend it together.”  
You blush a little and crack a smile at the short skeleton. “Yeah,well...I just want you to relax so I can make you something nice…” you straighten up and tap Sans in the nose with the spoon you were stirring the alfredo sauce with. “Oh no,made a little mess. Let me help you with that.” You purr as you gently lick the spilled sauce from the tip of (what would be) his nose. “But seriously,I’m almost done,I promise! Now shoo,go relax!”  
With that ,Sans slinked back to the living room,face flushed. He tried to focus on the TV,but he couldn’t wait to start with the newly-suggested date night activities. You both had found a way to get the house to yourselves without hurting Papyrus’ feelings. This was nice to not only have the house free for a change,but also because you weren’t being made to eat spaghetti again. No,you had something much better in mind. It had take a while,but you had handmade garlic bread,ravioli with alfredo,and tiramisu (and nice cream to finish it off,of course!)  
Sans’ attention was immediately taken from the TV when you finally arrived in the living room with the first half of dinner.  
“Sorry for the wait,baby bones! I just wanted to make sure nothing burned!” You say as you gingerly set the steaming fresh bread and ravioli down. “Sans, if you aren’t OK with this,we don’t have to-” before you can complete the thought,Sans snaps “NO! I mean,I want to. I was just kind of surprised you were so into it,I thought I’d weird you out!”  
“So what are we waiting for? Dig in!” You grab a small dish of ravioli for yourself, and leave the rest of the giant serving dish for Sans. You timidly nibble at your dinner a bit as you keep your eyes on Sans,eagerly waiting to see his reaction to your cooking. Sans’ eye sockets seem to light up with the first bite of the ravioli. “Oh man,this is amazing! Nicely done,kid.” After the first bite,Sans really picks up the pace.He begins spearing two raviolis at a time on his fork and rolling them in the sauce, a contented “Mmm” hummed with each bite.  
As you watch him plow through the dish,you notice that he’s forgotten the bread. “Forget something,sugar skull?” You say sweetly as you take one of the bread rounds and swipe it through the alfredo sauce. “So I have. How rude of me. How could have been so bone-headed?” Sans cried in mock distress. You smile wide as you put the bread round up to his mouth,cradling a hand beneath it so you don’t spill it on the couch. “Now that was just cheesy,Sans! But seriously,open wide!” You wait for a lingering moment as you wait for Sans to accept the dripping bread. You start to worry you’ve gone too far by putting food in his face,but before you can back out and put the bread down,Sans softly touches your shoulders. “I love you so much right now.” You blush . “Seriously,how did I get so lucky...a woman that feeds me and makes puns at me? You’re too kind,kid.”  
You give small giggle. “So are you going to take this bread off my hands,or what?” You say. “Well,you know how I love not working for it. Lay it on me!” Sans says as he opens his mouth and lets you put the gooey,cheesy bread in his waiting mouth. As he goes to take a second bite,something glowing blue and wet curls across your fingertips. “Didn't want to miss anything.” Sans purrs as he swipes the conjured magic tongue across your fingers one last time.  
The suggestive display of the magic tongue knocks you off of your rhythm briefly,but you pick up the pace again. You pick up the serving dish of ravioli and begin spearing as many as you can on the fork before offering the heaping forkful to Sans’ eager mouth. After each generous forkful,his tongue swipes at the fork to catch all of the sauce.  
After several generous forkloads of the creamy dish,Sans’ pace slows noticeably. “How you holding up,Sans? Do I need to stop? I can put this away and we can stop if this is too much…” you say as you look worriedly at him. By this point in the date,his shirt is stretched distinctively where a stomach would be on a human. You can’t help but be fascinated with the distended magical stomach in front of you. Without thinking (or waiting for a reaction from your question),you gently put your hands on the glowing blue stomach and rub in small circles.  
“HIC-uuurp...Whoa..sorry,kid...heh...wasn’t expecting you to do that...I sure hope you aren’t completely disgusted with me right now.”  
You giggle and rub Sans’ tummy in larger circles, then begin to rub it slowly up and down. “Of course not,Sans. I wouldn't be doing this if I was disgusted with any of this. Besides-” you say as you plant a kiss on his now gurgling stomach “-I always knew you were full of hot air!”  
(You internally cringe at your awful pun, but you hope Sans appreciates the effort.)  
“Honestly,how did I get so lucky. Got the only human gal in the Underground with the same weird kink I have AND she makes puns...man I’m *urp* ugh...lucky.*urp*”  
Sans groaned and clutched his quaking gut. His hands met yours and you both rubbed the glowing blue belly together for some time. You gently laid your head on Sans’s grumbling tummy to listen to the churning and bubbling for a while,enjoying the occasional small burps and hiccups. After a few minutes of enjoying all of the noise,you turn your head and pepper Sans’ belly with kisses,slowly moving up the expanded magic flesh. The red tint to your lipstick mixes with the glowing blue of his belly,leaving a trail of purple lipstick prints up the vast expanse of his stomach. You keep working your way up until you meet his teeth and give him the best kiss you can,since he is lacking lips.  
Sans sits up briefly to meet your kiss,but quickly flops back onto the couch to hiccup loudly. His face turns a dark shade of blue out of embarrassment. Before he can apologize,though,you give him a mischievous smile and kiss the top of his skull. “Sans,that was awfully rude!” You say in mock offense. “There’s only one way I can possibly forgive you!” You purr to him as you trail a winding path on his belly with a finger. “A*HICuuurp*..and what would that be?” Sans asks shakily.  
“Well,I worked myself to the bone making all that food for you,and it would be such a shame to waste it. What’s say you help me polish off dessert?”

Sans takes a small glance at his already distended gut. It makes a questioning gurgle as he answers. “Sure. I get the distinct *urp* feeling that I am about to have a bad time.”  
You leave Sans to ponder his fate as you hurry to the kitchen to grab the nice cream and the tiramisu. You return swiftly,gingerly balancing two the two heaping dessert trays. You move as many of the empty dinner plates out of the way as you can as you set down the heaping trays of sweets. Sans sits up slightly and sees the daunting desserts before him,and flops back onto the couch with a groan. 

“I thought you said *hic* that you’d help me with this,kid. I only *hic* see one big spoon there!” Sans groans. “We can share,can’t we?” You purr as you load up the first spoonful of the nice cream towards Sans.  
He begrudgingly opens his mouth to accept. He swallows loudly to distract you as to try to load another spoonful.  
“Tell you what,how about we share without using the spoon?” You say as you slowly take your shirt off. Sans’ eyes widen as he quickly catches on to your plan. You feel a little silly for what you are about to do. With a slow and deliberate swipe,you dip your finger into the nice cream and swipe it across your right breast,then a dab on your neckline,then a small dab on your own stomach. You very quickly begin to regret your decision as the already cold room gets absolutely chilly with nice cream smeared all over.  
Sans’ eyesockets widen briefly,then he smirks at you. He sits up as best he can with such a distended gut in his way,so you scoot closer to him to bridge the gap on the couch. He reaches up and slides his hot and slimy tongue across your neckline first.  
“Gotta say,kiddo,this is a first.” He says huskily into your ear.He then slides his tongue teasingly across your breast and laps at it to catch all of the rapidly melting nice cream. He then flops back onto the couch again, slapping his hand to his mouth. “HIC*ulp*S-sorry, kiddo, I can’t get the rest of the nice cream...I *hic* really wish we’d done this part first!*urp*”  
You are almost disappointed, but you then become concerned because you can actually hear Sans’ stomach groaning from where you are on the couch. He sounds like the water cooler from Hotland, if someone were boiling it and chucking and chucking it down a flight of stairs!  
“No, it’s ok, now that you mention it, so do I. Are you going to be ok? That sounds...painful!”  
Sans can only weakly shake his head yes in response. You immediately begin fluffing up a pillow for Sans to lean back on and grab a blanket to cover you both with. You slowly and gently rub Sans’ loud and rumbling belly in gentle circles. After a few slow moments, you push your feet back on the couch and very gently rest your head near Sans’ belly, mostly keeping your head on his lap. He reaches out and puts his hand in your hair and strokes slowly, and you return the gesture of affection with small and gently kisses to his belly and languid rubs across the belly.  
“Sorry I didn’t finish everything, kiddo. If it’s worth anything, it was really great!”  
You hum contentedly, trying to think of a pun. 

“It’s all right. You’re just sans my delicious dessert now!” You cringe visibly, shrinking in Sans’ lap. He giggles anyway, because he know you tried. You both fall asleep in a cuddly heap on the couch.


End file.
